


AKA Hope Never Dies

by for_t2



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Death, Everything Hurts, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hope, Loss, Love, Old Age, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Even Jessica Jones needs hope





	AKA Hope Never Dies

Hope never dies. 

That’s people always tried to tell her. What she always tried to believe, at least somewhere inside her, no matter how deep down. That somehow, things would turn out all right. Sometime, somewhere, everything would go back to the way it never really was, to the way it should’ve been, and that, even if some things still hurt, it wouldn’t matter so much. 

But hope is not a word Jessica Jones likes. 

And this is why. 

Because when she’s sitting in her office, all alone, the same way she’s done every night for decades, she can’t help but remember all the cases she failed. All the lost fights and dead ends, which Jess tries to forget, but can never, because, for all her faults, she’s good at her job. 

But she wasn’t the best. Every once in a while, she makes a mistake. And every one haunts her. At least, they should. Ghosts should exist. At least then there’d be someone to blame her other than herself. Once, one sunny morning, right after finally making a breakthrough on Alias’s biggest case yet, she said she’d never make a mistake again. She did. And that night, she became the best P.I. in New York. And when the silence in her office gets too much to bear, when the cases get stuck in her mind, she thinks about asking Malcolm for help. 

But he wouldn’t answer. He couldn’t. Because of Jess. So she ends up asking the bored teen in the convenience store instead. He might not give her help, but he can give her something to drink. And that’s better than nothing.

She’s supposed to be the person people turn to when they’ve got nowhere left to go. It never ends well when her clients realise she’s got nowhere left to go either. 

But hope never dies. 

Because even Jessica Jones needed hope. 

And she had it. One small tiny bit of it. One open case. 

There’s a part of Jess that was terrified the moment she opened the case, a part that’s still terrified, even after all these years. Hope can be a dangerous sword, and, some nights, when the nausea hits or the stabbing pain in her liver gets too strong, Jess might admit that she doesn’t want to solve the case. 

Because if the answer is the same answer she’s gotten all her life, Jess doesn’t know how she’s going to be able to keep on going. 

But hope never dies.

And one night, when Carol knocked on her door the way she always does when it’s business, not fun, looking as brilliant as she always she does, and said she had news about the case, for a moment, Jess let herself hope. 

For a moment.

But hope never dies. 

And even now, standing on the northern shore of the Atlantic, the cold rain pouring down in the wind, there’s a part of Jess that’s trying to find hope.

Maybe the marks in the rocky grass in front of her doesn’t seem quite right. 

Maybe Carol made a mistake. 

Maybe Jess can still find a way. 

Maybe. 

“Hey Trish.” 

Maybe hope never dies, but everyone else does. 

“I…” 

At least there wasn’t a funeral. 

“I miss you.”


End file.
